


Freedom to Love

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir experiences what it’s like to bed someone who loves him and not just want him for his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between 6 and 8 of Vengeance

Nasir slipped inside the temple when his wound began to bother him. He made his way to the room he shared with Agron and walked over to the table that held a bowl of water. Carefully, he unwrapped his bandage and set it aside.

He inspected his wound, finding some blood had seeped out of it. He grabbed a spare cloth and dipped it in the water before he gently cleaned his wound out, unaware of the other presence in the room until a hand was placed on his shoulder and the cloth was taken from him.

He turned his head to see Agron behind him. Agron gently kissed him, before his hands replaced Nasir’s at cleaning the wound. His touch was gentle, something that had surprised Nasir the first time the gladiator asked to clean it.

Nasir leaned against Agron’s chest, and closed his eyes. The cloth was removed and Agron hugged Nasir’s upper chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Nasir turned in Agron’s arms and kissed him softly. Agron kissed him back before he pulled away and took Nasir’s hands in his. “You look exhausted.”

“I am,” Nasir replied.

“Take to bed,” Agron said, pressing his lips against Nasir’s forehead. “I will join you shortly.”

“Why not join me now?” Nasir asked as he shrugged off his coat and lay down on their makeshift bed.

“I only came in to check on you before I speak with Spartacus,” Agron replied and Nasir huffed. “I will make sure the talk is quick so I can soon return to your arms.”

Nasir nodded, his eyes closing. “I will wait here for you.”

Agron left and Nasir started to drift off. His dreams were full of a healed body and a softer bed, the day filled with kisses and laziness. He awoke some time later when he heard the sound of Agron’s sword hitting the floor. He opened his eyes just as Agron was taking his boots off. He tossed them to the other side of the room as his hands went to his subligaria.

Nasir closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. He then opened his eyes again to watch as the fabric fell away and exposed Agron’s butt to him. Nasir bit his lip, his heart racing in his chest. Due to his injury, they couldn’t do anything more than kissing.

Agron turned and Nasir quickly shut his eyes again. He heard a laugh escape from Agron before a warm body was pressed against his own. Agron kissed Nasir softly. “It’s not nice to stare, Nasir.”

Nasir opened his eyes. “I cannot help myself,” Nasir whispered, as his fingers ran over Agron’s chest. He wrapped his hand around the cords Agron wore. “When a body that rivals the beauty of the Gods stands before me.”

Agron laughed once more. “And what of you little man?” He ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair and gently pulled Nasir’s head back and exposed his neck. Agron ran his tongue along the dark skin, smiling when he felt Nasir shudder. “I think your beauty surpasses that of the Gods.”

Nasir gasped as Agron lightly bit down on his neck. He slid his hand up to the back of Agron’s head and held him in place. Agron sucked on Nasir’s skin, marking him. Nasir moaned, pressing himself completely against his lover. Agron’s erection brushed against Nasir’s clothed one, making them both moan out at the feeling.

They thrust against one another, their moans escalating. Agron moved his head up and pulled Nasir into a harsh kiss, his arm tightening around him. Nasir pushed his pants down enough to free his erection, and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.

Agron gasped, his hips bucking. He brought his hand down to join Nasir’s.

Life as a slave prevented Nasir to feel this kind of pleasure. He had been able to perform, but he drew no real pleasure from it, at least, not the pleasure he got from Agron. He broke their kiss, panting as he felt a heat rising in his stomach. Agron pressed their foreheads together, letting out a shuddering breathe. “Fuck..”

Nasir pulled him into another kiss, knowing the signs of an oncoming release he could tell that Agron was close. Their hands quickened and they moaned into their kisses, and suddenly Nasir couldn’t hold back. He felt the pleasure overtake him and he felt like he was feeling it for the first time.

And in all honestly it was all new to him. Before Agron, he didn’t know the touch of a lover. Never knew what it was like to be loved. He had a choice in this, no longer was he tied down by slavery forcing him when he would or would not do something. He was a free man now.

As he came down from his buzz, his body still tingling, he felt Agron pressing soft kisses down his neck and chest, his tongue occasionally coming out for a taste. He cupped Agron’s chin and made him look up at him. There was love in those green eyes, something Nasir never seen before as a slave.

Agron moved up and kissed Nasir again, before moving off of him. Nasir wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep him close. Agron cupped his chin and looked him in the eye. “I am not going far.”

Nasir reluctantly let go of Agron and turned on his side as he watched Agron walk over to the small table and dip a fresh cloth into it. He then lay back down next to Nasir and cleaned them of their releases. Nasir felt himself tire, and closed his eyes as Agron finished.

As Agron wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, Nasir decided that freedom was definitely the best thing to happen to him. He tucked his head under Agron’s chin and snuggled close to him. Nasir placed his hand over Agron’s heart, feeling it race at his touch.

“This feels new to me,” Nasir confessed. “Slavery denied me taking pleasure in such activities.”

“It is not a pleasant thing, being forced to bed someone,” Agron replied. “I was forced to bed a slave when I was under Batiatus’s roof. Romans found a lot of amusement in seeing a gladiator fuck.” Agron shook his head and held Nasir closer. “But we are free now; no longer will we be the entertainment of Roman shits.”

Nasir smiled. “And we can love freely.”

“Yes, we can love freely,” Agron replied, placing a kiss on the top of Nasir’s head.


End file.
